Among The Mist
by Pendorum
Summary: His Inner darkness shows Ken that he isn't a demon. That he isn't something to be hated. Shows him that he doesn't have to count on Sam all the time to save him. Ken has faced many inner struggles. Complete It's a one shot


Notes- This is just to get me warmed up before starting anything serious, my grammar and spelling tend to be my bad points…and I think I describe things too much thought I'm planning to go look things over a lot of time and have someone else read it over for me before posting it so yeah. XD

(I haven't written anything in a while thought I do Role-play) Ive printed it out and checked it I don't think this is very good but Im happy with it X3 mostly for fun

Among The Mist

'Where am I?' Ken thought he felt empty as if all his energy had been drained out from him. For some reason he was afraid to open his eyes. This feeling that burned in his stomach. The same feeling he felt when he had been at the edge of the dark ocean. He knew that he had to open his eyes…face the darkness all the wrong that he had committed. It surrounded him completely there was no light here darkness swerved around him as if it was alive mist floated around him blocking out his path he could hear voices in the back grounds voices that he didn't know he couldn't make out their words.

Cold sadistic laughter so loud that it hurt his ears broke out as he struggled in vain. He felt it pull him deeper into the abyss into the darkness he struggled to break free. It pushed and pulled him leading him in a direction.

"I don't need any body nobody can hurt me know NO BODY!" He remembered laughing this to himself shortly after stepping out of the dark ocean. Shuddering he clung onto his head. He hated those memories feared them. Feeling a presence behind him he whirled around hope soared in his chest. "S-Sam?" he stuttered his voice breaking longing grew in him as he thought of his brother.

"I told you not to touch my stuff." Sam's voice echoed around him filled with rage. Ken cringed as if something had slapped him across the face. Then he felt it something pushed into his stomach knocking him backwards.

"You don't need him Ken." a voice whispered coming from somewhere behind him whirling around expecting to see Sam. But all he could see was a grey humanoid shadow that looked familiar to him blood red eyes gleamed cruelly in the mist. His spike hair, cape, and whip…he had thought at first that it had been Sam but he knew who it was.

Those eyes examined him narrowing at him crossly while he took several quick steps backswords flinching as he stared at the shadow trying to see who it was. "Look at what you have done to me. "he whispered his voice filled with hate rage clung onto him like flowers on a plant it came from the deepest darkest bits of his heart. So strong was it that it threatened to over whelm him.

Ken held his ground digging his heals into the darkness. "No I'm not the Digimon Emperor any more I learned from my mistakes- he felt a first smack him in the face. Ken swung backwords in agony he felt his skin break his eyes widened in terror.

But no blood fell it was the color of Violet. The color that the digivice released when Wormmon evolved. Droplets fell out like flower petals. Confusion appeared on his face. As he reached up with his hand the wound had already healed.

"Why do you see me, like the biggest darkness in the world?" The voice demanded it couldn't be recognized in his wild raging state it was deeper and echoed with power and uncontrollable strength. But he knew who it was. It was him The Digimon Emperor stood panting his breathing in agony.

'Why does this have to happen know?' Tears burned in the corner of his eyes. But all of sudden the ragging winds stopped trying to throw him off balance. Instead they floated around him slowly he knew who it was but as he emerged out of the shadow staring at him. His heart nearly stopped.

"Why do you fear me so much? I protected you from feeling any pain." he boomed. "I lived for you so that you wouldn't have to." The Digimon Emperor stood staring at him there was blood dripping down from his eyes his soul was staring back at him through his eyes. All the darkness that he had done glared out from the redness. Ken reeled backswords clinging onto his head.

"This can't be real it can't." Ken whispered bringing his hands onto his head his entire frame shivering in fear. 'But then again…the digital world exists so why can't.' he thought and then dread began to grow in him. Falling to the cold black ground he could see nothing else here nothing else the whispers getting louder more urgent then before.

"Maybe… But then again maybe not. I mean parallel worlds can exist so why can't I exist in your own mind." his voice was soft and clipped he let out an irritable sigh as he shook his head. "So pathetic how you could sink to such a low _level_." he hissed angrily snapping out at the air with his whip spitting out the last words as if they were taboo.

"I'm not you! Not anymore!"ragged Ken angrily as he got to his feet charging at the Digimon Emperor. His fist rose swinging his hand wildly. Passing straight through him onto the other side as he staggered tears of rage burning from his eyes.

"Oh but you are me we are one and the same you and I Kenny boy." The Kaiser spoke a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips but suddenly he sighed sadly as he shook his head staring at him. "This is simply how you see yourself."

"No your lying!" his tone was desperate know as he swung his fist at him. The young tyrant snorted rolling his eyes. "How pathetic you are." He hissed his voice snarled suddenly getting louder in volume. "Why do you fear me so much? Without me you would have never been who you are today."

It was true…if he hadn't become the Digimon Emperor he probably would have… "I would have had a better- No you fool look at the real answer this is how you see yourself not me! I was strong! Brave but your nothing but a coward that runs from your problems." Shouted the Digimon Emperor an echoing silence filled the room. Dark shadows pressed around the figure his body was cloaked in darkness he had changed to be a mirror copy of Ken.

"See this is how you see yourself." The voice grew softer as he held out his hand his form changed darkening until his flesh turned into a black demon covering him. The Digimon Emperor swung his head from side to side letting out cries of rage. As he changed growing larger he opened his eyes they were blood red glowing cruelly in the darkness. "THIS IS HOW YOU SEE YOUR SELF! You duck your head! You don't look people in the eye…you don't stand up for yourself you have no confidence in your abilities to do anything. Heck that Wormmon has more strength then you do." shadow Ken suddenly erupted disappearing and then he reappeared floating around him whispering in his ear. "You hate yourself Ken not the Digimon Emperor." He spoke his voice timid and small.

He was right. But how could he be right? He had forgiven himself for being the Digimon Emperor. But had he really? This phantom was right he did see himself as a monster a demon to be hated. Suddenly the shadow reeled back letting out a hiss as a light came from somewhere among the mist.

Suddenly the shadow beast changed the darkness fading from its body as it was absorbed into the blackness. A figure landed opposite of him. The Digimon Emperor stood in tattered robes, his eyes closed his head bowed as his hands dangled uselessly in front of him. Confidently he raised his head his eyes meeting Kens on an even level. "We are one and the same." They spoke together at the same time their voice echoing around the darkness.

"I am not a demon." The Digimon Emperor spoke. "I protected you shielded you from harm."

"I'm not a monster for my past mistakes…and…" Ken never thought he would say this. "I'm sorry that you- Don't you mean us? After all we are the same." His voice was bold confident as he grinned suddenly. "Say Hi to **Yolei Inoue**for me." Then he vanished into the mist.

'The Digimon Emperor may have the darkness memories that I've ever created…but without him I wouldn't be who I am today. He was confident, proud, and strong…maybe I should be a little more of those things to thought I don't think I could truly forgive myself for the things that I've done. But I no longer see myself as a demon.' He thought a pen in his hand as he turned to stare at the roof letting out a sigh as a faint line of red appeared on his face. What exactly did he mean by say Hi to Yolie Inoue for me? Oh alright he knew exactly what he meant.

He had a crush on her forever know. But he hadn't been bold enough to ask her out on a date. Maybe parts of the Digimon Kaiser weren't so useless after all. Then he snorted of course that didn't mean he was going to go running around the digital world with a whip and proclaiming himself their master again. Thought the Digimon Emperor was right about some things he was wrong in a lot of others as well. Sighing he let himself slip onto the disk resting his hands onto his arms.

He was wrong he would always need Sam. Ken snorted letting out a sigh as he smiled a bit at his picture. But he didn't need Sam to fight every battle for him. He would need his hand every once and a while even thought he was gone his spirit would always remain with him.


End file.
